Maureen get's a tattoo
by PrettyGreen
Summary: Maureen goes out shopping one day and comes back with something more than clothes. Oneshot.


_A/N: Nice to see you, to see you ... (You probably won't get that if you don't live in the UK). _

_Wow. How long have i been away? Im so sorry!  
Ive basically wrote this (at 3am) to let you all know that im back, and i mean business!  
I promise not to leave it months and months before i up-date again. Its not nice of me.  
On that note, may i add that chapter12 of 'How Maureen And Joanne Met' is currently in progress. Can i get a Yee-Haa?!  
So without further delay ..._

_I do not own the characters 'Maureen' or 'Joanne. Nor do i own the musical 'Rent' from which the characters originate from. The only thing i own is the idea. & A dog. I own a dog too. Ok? Got that? Good! (Y)_

_-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- _

Maureen Gets A Tattoo.

Joanne sat, relaxing on her day off, on the old, worn out sofa. She had been work every day this week and she thanked the heavens that saturday had come and she was able to relax without worrying about files and clients and all other sorts of lawyer stuff. Her day would have been perfect, apart from one flaw. Maureen had decided to go shopping today. Today of all days. Joanne wanted to spend the whole day curled up with Maureen watching some awful movie from the 20's, but Maureen being Maureen had her own plans and being as stubborn as she is decided to stick to them and go out into town with Collins instead. Not that Joanne minded that much, Maureen was always really happy when she came back from shopping, probably because she was always armed with about 20 bags of brand new, expensive, clothes which Maureen took great pleasure from showing each item to Joanne and of course trying them on for her. That was Joannes favourite part.

Joanne finshed watching the awful film she had planned watching with Maureen and got up from the sofa and made her way into the kitchen. She had just flicked the kettle on when she heard the door to the apartment open and close, and the rustling of bags being placed on the floor. Maureen had returned from her shopping adventure.

"Pookie?"

Maureen made her way into the living room of the apartment and looked around for Joanne.

"In the kitchen honey"

Maureen made her way into the kitchen and was greeted by a loving kiss from Joanne.

"Nice day?" Joanne asked, before returning to the task of making her coffee.

"Erm, yeah great thanks ..." Maureen seemed somewhat uncertain. Joanne simply shrugged it off, putting it down to Maureen spending too much money on clothes yet again.

"What you buy then?" Joanne turned around, coffee in hand, awaiting an excited Maureen to rush off and show her every item of clothing.

Maureen shifted uncomfortably.

"Just some tops and stuff ... nothing out of the ordinary really. How was your day?" Maureen asked, trying to change the subject.

Joanne made her way into the living room and resumed her position on the sofa. She was joined by Maureen who sat next to her and crossed her arms in a defensive way.

"Fine thanks honey, a whole day of doing nothing. Would have been a whole lot better if you'd have been here, to do nothing with me"

Joanne placed her coffee down on the floor and shuffled over to Maureen. She uncrossed Maureens arms and pulled her into a hug. Maureen on the other hand seemed somewhat resistant to the hug. But it soon became obvious why a lack of contact would have been better for Maureen.

"Ouch" Maureen whimpered.

Joanne pulled back from the embrace suddenly. A look of worry and concern on her face.

"Maureen whats the matter?"

"Nothing" Maureen mumbled.

"Maureen don't play games. You sounded hurt. Whats happened to you?"

Maureen shifted away from Joanne ever so slighty.

"Nothing pookie im fine, i just have stomach cramps"

Joanne raised an eyebrow. She knew she was lying. Granted, Maureen could lie for America but something just didn't seem right. Joanne decided to press the issue further.

"Don't lie to me Maureen" Joanne sounded stern. She moved back from Maureen and stared directly into her eyes.

Maureen tried to avoid Joanne's eyes. _'Shes going to kill me'_

"OK promise you won't get mad?" Maureen played the innocent school-girl card.

"No"

"What?!"

"Maureen im not promising that. I might get mad. I dont know. Just tell me"

"Joanne, thats unfair. You have to promise not to get mad or im not telling you" Maureen re-crossed her arms.

"Maureen don't be ridiculous. We're not five" Joanne used the 'don't push it any further' tone.

Maureen rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Fine ... I suppose its better to show you than tell you ... that way i can run away straight away" Maureen mumbled the last part, unsucessfully as Joanne heard every word.

Joanne sat back and waited for Maureen to show her this 'thing' that she doesn't want her to get mad at. So many thought jumped around Joanne's head. What if she's been cut or worse? Joanne needed to know.

Maureen stood infront of Joanne. Breathing heavy. She looked for possible escape routes. She didn't want to hang around after showing Joanne the cause of her pain. She was going to leg it like the clappers.

Slowly but surely Maureen lifted up her top, and slightly pulled the right side of the trousers down slighty to show off her hip. Joanne's jaw dropped.

"Maureen?!"

Joanne was in some state of shock, and before she could master another word Maureen had pulled her trousers right, let go of her top and ran out the room, arms waving in the air and had locked her self in the bathtoom. Joanne closed her mouth and brought her self back to earth. Had she really just seen what she thought she had just seen? She looked around the room for Maureen, then it dawned on her that she had legged it from her sight just seconds ago. Joanne got up and made her way to the bathroom. She knocked on the door.

"Maureen?"

No answer.

"Maureen ... baby?"

No answer.

"Maureen baby, please, come on open the door" Joanne pleaded.

"No! you'll just come in and start ranting and raving about how wrong it is and then you'll call me disgusting and say you don't love me anymore and then you'll tell me you're leaving me and then ill have a nervous break-down and then ill gain like tons of weight and .." Maureen was cut off by the sound of Joanne's voice on the other side of the door.

"And you think locking your self in the bathroom is going to prevent all of that do you?"

"It might do"

Joanne rolled her eyes.

"Maureen im not going to leave you, or tell you your disgusting or tell you i don't love you. Ok? So come on honey, please, just open the door and we'll talk ...?"

The bathroom door unlocked and Maureens faced appeared.

"What about the ranting and raving part?" Maureen asked.

"I can't quarantee i wont do that .."

Maureen went to shut the door again but Joannes hand stopped it. She allowed herself into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

"Right. Ok .." Joanne began.

"You hate me don't you" Maureen mumbled, sitting down on the toilet seat and looking down to the ground. Unable to look at Joanne.

Joanne's heart melted. No matter what Maureen did, Joanne couldn't help but love her with every inch of her heart when she acted all vunerable and innocent. Joanne made her way over to where Maureen was sat, she pulled her up and took her place on the toilet seat and then pulled Maureen to sit on her knee. Joanne wrapped her arms lovingly around Maureens waist, careful not to touch 'the tender part'.

"Of course i don't hate you, silly"

Maureen turned and looked at Joanne. A sweet and child-like smile had appeared on her face.

"I just wish you would have told me before you went and got it done"

Maureen sat to the side, turned the upper part of her body around to face Joanne and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"I wanted to surprise you"

"Well... you certainly managed that much"

Maureen let her arms drop from around her neck and onto her own thighs. Silence fell between the two woman. Neither wanting to really say anything. Maureen in pain and Joanne still in some state of shock.

"It hurts" Maureen whined.

"It will do!"

Maureen shifted, she finaly decided to get up and go and lie on the bed. See if she could take some of the pain off. Joanne followed Maureen into the bedroom and sat at the end of the bed.

"For what it's worth, i actually quiet like it"

Maureen lifted her head from the pillow. Her face noticably brighter.

"Really?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's rather cute and sweet ... but what made you get it?"

Maureen forced herself up from the bed and sat next to Joanne and leaned into her, to which Joanne responded by putting a protective arm around Maureen.

"I wanted to show the woman i love how much she ment to me ..." Maureen began.

Joanne tightened her embrace on Maureen to which Maureen moved even closer and wrapped her arms around Joanne's waist.

"...and the best way i thought of showing my affection was to get a tattoo of her initial" Maureen finished off.

As mad as Joanne was at Maureen right now, she couldn't help but to love her even more. Her gestures of love made Joanne realise how lucky she was.

"Im sorry"

Joanne looked down to Maureen. She stroked her hair and kissed her head.

"It's ok. Im sorry for going off like that ..."

"Its ok ... are you mad at me?"

Joanne sighed, as much as she tried to be mad at Maureen she had no chance. She loved her way to much.

"No honey bear im not mad. What you did was sweet. Thank you"

Joanne gently lifted Maureen's face up and lightly kissed her lips.

"But, next time? please, PLEASE tell me before you get another tattoo. I don't want to have t go through all of this again"

Maureen chuckled and let go of her grip on Joanne. She lay back and looked up at the ceiling.

"You know pookie .."

"Huh, what?"

"You'd look super hot with an 'M' tattoo ..."

Joanne stared into the space infront of her. She was not going to go into this ...

"No"

"What?"

"Im not getting a tattoo Maureen.."

With that Joanne got up and walked out of the bedroom and into the living room. She took a place on the sofa and began to read. A couple of minutes later, she was joined by a familar face looking at her from the other end of the sofa.

"But you'd look soooo hot pookie!"

"No"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Joanne!"

"No-oo!"

"Oh now you're just being mean!"

Joanne had no response she just continued to read her book. Maureen took this has her cue to lay herself over Joanne's legs and gaze up into her eyes and put on her best pout.

"Pretty please, for ickle me?"

"No Maureen!! I will never get a tattoo. I would have to blink-stinking drunk inoder to-" Joanne was cut off.

"Oh why didn't you say so! Let's have a drink and get you drunk misses!" Maureen tickled Joanne's belly before jumping up and running into the kitchen.

"What you drinking pookie?" Maureen called from in the kitchen.

"Diet Coke" Joanne replied, a smirk resting on her lips.

"JOANNE!!"

Fin.

_-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- _

_Ok, so ive always wanted put that at the end of something. 'Fin'  
Anyway, thanks for reading! I love you for that!  
The ending i hear you ask? yes it was kind of rushed, but it is 3:30am and as strange as this may sound, im not nocturnal so im very sleepy.  
I apologise for any spelling mistakes. Notebook+TirednessSpelling Mistakes.  
Feel free to review. I missed having reviews. Also, if you are wondering. The phrase 'legged it like the clappers' basically means 'ran like hell'_


End file.
